Nothing Lasts Forever
by dnobammeg
Summary: A One Direction fanfic. The good are never easy, the easy never good, and love, it never happens like you really think it should.
1. PROLOGUE

**HARRY STYLES POV**

Hurt, confusion, and soon rage coursed though my entire being. Who were they to do this to me? Who I was to let this happen without even suspecting a thing?

Gemma.

I loved her. I completely and utterly loved her. I loved her with everything I had.

I may not have the chance to tell her this but I did. I gave her everything she ever wanted, I could tell she resented me for it but I did it anyway, I would have given her the world if I could.

She knew my deepest and darkest secrets, and I thought I knew hers. I told her things I hadn't even told my four bestest and closest friends, Louis, Zayn, Niall and Liam.

Liam.

Daddy Direction cheating on his girlfriend? And with mine? I just couldn't believe it. Liam was always so sensible; he had always respected other people's feelings, always taking into account everyone.

Why would he hurt me like this?

Why would he do this to Danielle, the girl he claimed to be in love with, the girl he was set to marry in just a few months time?

'You fucking bastard!' I heard myself scream, throwing punches, fist colliding with Liam's jaw and then nose, 'Why the fuck would you do this to me?'

'Harry? What the fuck? What are you talking about? What's going on?' Liam mumbled trying to push me off, only just realising I was now on top of him.

'Like you don't know!' I yelled, punching him in the gut.

'No I really don't' Liam cried, tears in his eyes, blood pouring out of his nose.

'This is why you told me to stay away from her! I thought you hated her but it was the complete opposite, you were shagging her behind my back!' I cried back, voice breaking.

It was only then when I felt several arms tightly grab around me, pulling me back, that I heard the voices telling me to stop.

'Harry stop it!' Zayn growled.

'Come on mate, calm down, you're hurting him!' Lou softly whispered in my ear.

'Harry please please!' Niall cried in the background.

I didn't know what I was doing. Blinded with rage I flailed around in the three boys arms, reaching out to attack Liam. I intended on killing him. I intended on ripping his heart out of his body, doing what he did to me but in a more literal sense.

'Harry stop' a soft whispered voice came from the doorway, stopping me, allowing me to come to my senses. I hated that she had this effect on me.

'What's going on?' Louis asked calmly, looking between Liam and I.

'I don't know, he just attacked me' Liam sighed, turning to look at me coldly. I had done a good job I had to say. Split lip, blood nose, swollen eye, his face was pretty bloody and he looked like he was going to be limping for a while due to the pained expression he gave when standing up.

Louis opened his mouth to speak, turning to me. 'Harry what's-'

'He knows Li, it was in the paper this morning' Gemma interrupted, her chocolate brown eyes slowly locking on mine, sliding a newspaper across the ground towards us, the photo of Liam and Gemma close to locking lips facing up. 'Not everything of course, otherwise he wouldn't be this mad, but he knows.'

Knowingly I felt four sets of eyes bore into my back; sympathy and confusion in three, looking between me, Liam and Gemma, and fear and guilt in another.

'Li, go call Danielle and explain, she's bound to have seen it by now,' the beautiful Australian girl before me spoke, 'tell her everything, and I mean everything, I'm not going to let this come between you.' She turned towards him giving him a slow sad nod, letting a small reassuring smile pull at her lips.

The break of eye contact gave me the chance to look at the other boys, also nodding at them I told them to leave; Gemma and I had a lot to discuss.

'Look Harry, please, it's not what it looks like,' Gemma pleaded, attempting to grab hold of my hands.

'You're practically snogging him! How can it not be what it looks like!' I yelled pulling away from her reach, pacing back and forth across the room, 'I can't believe him, the nerve, I can't believe you!"

'Don't blame Liam Harry, he would have told you sooner but I told him not to, it was all my fault, I'm sorry, it's really not what it looks like, please let me explain!'

'Why? So you can tell me more lies, I can't Gem. I trusted you, I really did. Three weeks ago, you told me you were busy, you were working and you didn't have time to answer my calls, you didn't have any reception but that's bull isn't it?'

She opened her mouth to speak once more but I wasn't having any of it.

'You were off shagging my best friend,' I told her coldly, regaining eye contact. She was shaking her head, crying silently.

'No Harr-'

'It's over.'

For once, she wasn't the one to pull away, she wasn't the one to drop eye contact, and she wasn't the one to run away.

I was. I was the one to leave.

Gemma Cameron told me she would break my heart.

She wasn't wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! This is my first fanfic so I hope it's not too bad!<strong>

**Sorry if this chapter doesn't make that much sense at the moment but it should once I start getting into the story more.**

**If you read the story I started, 'Stole My Heart', this is the same one, I just thought of different ideas and to make them work I decided to rewrite the first chapter etc.**

**Thank you for reading lovely people & if you wish, leave a review and let me know what you think so far! :)**


	2. 18 MONTHS PRIOR

**18TH MONTHS PRIOR**

* * *

><p><strong>HARRY STYLES POV<strong>

She was observing me, she was observing me with those big beautiful eyes of hers, the colour of chocolate. They were warm and inviting yet slightly cold and closed off at the same time, weird. She watched my every move, laughing quietly to herself over the way I was watching her- wait- fuck! She saw me staring, abort abort! Aw fuck it Harry, she's already seen you. There was something about this girl under the bright lights flashing around me; she was beautiful; tan skin, freckles, loosely curled shoulder length hair, full pink lips, long legs, a smile which showed the cute dimple on her left cheek lighting up her enti-

'What?' I hissed at Louis, who had moved next to me, nudging me out of my trance. He looked towards the screen behind us and back at the audience where they all just laughed.

'Oh shit!' I whispered. I had completely blanked. We were in the middle of a performance reading out our favourite tweets, interacting with the fans and here I stood like a deer caught in headlights looking into the eyes of some girl who, like the rest of our fans, was waiting for me to continue. I felt like a complete and utter twat

'Sorry guys, I guess I was just daydreaming for a bit there' I laughed, 'and this is my favourite tweet of the night: 'Dropping out of school in hopes that One Direction will see me tonight and recruit me as one of their own, come on boys, I'll be the perf 6th member!'' I read, causing the boys and fans to laugh.

'Now where are you Sally Stylinson?' I called, winking at Louis over the last name, causing the fans to laugh.

The boys and I started looking around when those deep brown orbs caught my vivid green ones yet again, making me incapable of looking away. Seriously Styles?

'And there she is, thank you Sally' Liam called out nudging me slightly, trying to get my attention.

'Yeah thanks babe' I mumbled slightly, still frozen beneath the other girls gaze, my eyes boring into hers, a smirk playing on her lips.

**X**

We were backstage for a short intermission and costume change, which was something I was dreading. I just knew the second we were alone the boys would be throwing questions at me.

I had stuffed up multiple occasions throughout the last couple of songs we had sung; moving in the wrong directions, stuffing up lyrics, blanking out completely.

I couldn't get her out of my head. What was she doing to me? What was she thinking?

I could tell management and the boys weren't too happy but the fans were getting a kick out of it and that's all that matters right? Think of all the youtube videos there would be tomorrow..

What on earth had gotten into me?

'Vas Happenin' Harreh?' Zayn asked, ruffling my hair.

'What's happening out there Harry? Are you okay?' Liam butted in, concern written all over his face.

'Looks like Harold over here has got a small yet effective case of the love bug' Louis grinned, slinging one arm around my shoulder and fixing my now ruffled curls up with the other.

'Lou, don't be stupid, she's just a fan' I mumbled, still envisioning those chocolate brown eyes in my mind.

'Yet you knew what I was talking about, meaning you too were thinking about her in that way.' He smirked, 'she's fit, I say go for it' he replied, releasing me from his grip and stumbling over to Niall, who was currently changing shirt.

'Wait so that girl you were looking at, she's the reason you've been stuffing up all night?' Liam questioned seriously.

'Two songs' I corrected him 'and no, I've just had a lot on my mind '

'A lot meaning the fitty in the front row' Louis quickly and loudly called from across the room winking, causing Niall to burst into laughter. It wasn't even that funny, I swear Louis could say 'cat' and Niall would be dying in hysterics.. Okay wait.. maybe that wasn't the best example.

'Fuck off Lou' I retorted.

'Aww Hazzy's in loveeeee'

'I don't even know her!'

'So wh-'

'But do you wish to know her?' Liam interrupted, asking carefully, looking into my eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak 'I-'

'Boys, two more minutes and you're back on and Harry, please get your act together, you're fans are here to see you sing, not stand there like a bumbling idiot' Eliza, our tour manager interrupted walking into the room, a smirk prominent on her face. Yep management definitely noticed.

Quickly separating to get ready, the boys seemed to have forgotten about what we were talking about, well for now at least.

I couldn't help but think about what Liam was asking me, did I wish to know her? She was fit, I wasn't going to lie, but so were at least a third of the fans there tonight. What was so special about her? I guess it was the way she looked at me, the way she captured my eyes in hers, the way that once she had me within her grasp, I just couldn't let go.

She intrigued me. She seemed like she had something more to her than meets the eye, I could tell by looking into hers. I don't know what it really was that made me think like that but her eyes seemed to speak a thousand unspoken words, I had never even spoken to her yet I knew she had something to hide.

I wasn't one to deal with baggage though, a quick 'Fuck and Chuck' was my usual routine when it came to girls so I figured she wouldn't be worth it. I had no desire to know this girl on any more than a physical level and within the short time I had 'met' her in the sense, I knew that would be impossible. She was a lot more work.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to my lovely reviewer!<strong>

**I hope you like this story so far guys! This chapter isn't necessarily how I wanted it to be but I'm hoping things will fall into place over the next few chapters. & if you didn't realise, the first chapter was actually set around 18 months or so in the future.**

**Also just so you know this story is not going to be fully set in Harry's POV, there is going to some Gemma, at the moment one Louis & maybe even some Liam. I'm not sure how bigger part Niall and Zayn are going to play yet.**

**Also just because I am super excited I thought I would let you know that I AM GOING TO ONE DIRECTION . I GOT TICKETS TO THEIR MELBOURNE SHOW AND I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER. It's actually really shocking I even got tickets coz they sold out within three minutes and the site crashed and ahh. I don't even have anyone to go with yet coz my friends aren't real big fans but I got the tickets anyway & if worse comes to worse I'll give one ticket to a random & go by myself!**

**Anyways thanks again for reading & please review or whatnot! xo**


	3. ONE THING

**GEMMA CAMERON'S POV**

'Thanks everyone, we're just going to go for a quick intermission and clothing change now, we'll be back soon!' Liam called, the boys running off stage after him.

What was I even doing here? I asked myself. Sure I was somewhat a fan of One Direction but I wasn't hardcore, not even in the slightest. I didn't deserve to be sitting here front row, not while there were people who didn't even get tickets. But here I was, with my best friend Liv, receiving unwanted attention from a certain band member.

Harry was cute, extremely cute, but definitely not my type. He wasn't worth the drama. He'd be one of those guys that would make you feel special, make you feel loved, get what they want and then break your little heart… oh well, I was never one for relationships anyway… but I am one for a bit of fun.

Why was I even thinking like this? Cut it out Gemma, don't even think like this, he's just checking you out, nothing is going to come of it!

'Harry Styles is completely checking you out!' Liv screeched in her high pitch British accent that I couldn't help but adore.

Even though I had been living in England for just over two months now, I still couldn't get over the accents. I had always been head over heels for accents of any kind and living around them constantly had to be one of the many upsides of my big move from Australia.

'I am so writing about this! Ahh this is so exciting!' she continued.

'No he's not and no you're not' I told her sternly. Sure, maybe he was, but I definitely didn't want the rest of the fandom to know. The last thing I wanted was for Liv to post her findings in a blog or have it sent to a magazine and for me to have hundreds of little girls hunting me down.

Liv had aspirations in becoming a music journalist. Currently she was doing freelance work, building a portfolio in order to have a better chance of receiving job offers. Tonight we were at a One Direction gig in London. Liv was lucky enough to purchase front row tickets and she couldn't have been more excited to see and write about what had been her number one band since 2010.

'He really is, you can't say you haven't seen the way he's been looking at you. I mean I can't blame him, you're proper fit!' she told me in all seriousness. I couldn't help but laugh.

Suddenly the crowd, or fangirls as I like to call them started to scream, definitely deafening me for a moment there. Five stunning boys full of energy burst onto stage smiling and waving at the fans, 'I Want' beginning to play.

'Told you' I heard Liv whisper in my ear, my eyes slowly lifting up to meet his.

**X**

**HARRY STYLE'S POV**

Standing by the side of the stage, getting ready to enter, I couldn't help but look at the girl at the front again. Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, her lips pouted, she was obviously deep in thought.

Her head suddenly popped up looking at her friend unamused, saying something sharply. At times like this, I wished I knew how to lip read.

'Oi Harry, here's your jacket,' Zayn called, handing me the blazer I had left back in the change room.

'Thanks man.'

Turning back, the girl was now laughing, her blonde curly haired friend joining along with her. God, she was gorgeous when she laughed, showing her perfect teeth, tilting her head back, her dimple and smile lighting up her entire face.

Music started playing, prompting us to reenter.

**X**

'That's what makes you beautiful' I finished, winking at a girl on the upper balcony.

Receiving a few pats on the back from the lads, we moved into position for our next song, One Thing, music starting to play and Liam beginning to sing.

For just the second time since we came back on stage, I looked down at the girl below me, meeting her beautiful chocolate eyes. I had made eye contact only one other time since intermission, right before 'I Want' had begun; causing me to look away the second I realised our eyes had met.

'I've tried playing it cool

But when I'm looking at you

I can never be brave

Cause you make my heart race'

Looking up she smirked at me, giving me a little wink. Grinning back, I began to sing my lines, laughing quietly to myself as I realised how coincidental they really were.

'Shot me out of the sky

You're my Kryptonite

You keep making me weak

Yeah, frozen and can't breathe'

Although I decided I didn't want to get involved with this girl, I had been watching her the past few songs out of the corner of my eye. What she didn't know couldn't hurt her, right?

She laughed a lot, I picked up, and though I could tell something wasn't quite right, I knew she was a genuine person. She spent the night dancing crazily with her friend, laughing the entire time, not really paying attention to the other fans surrounding her or us right in front of her.

Her friend had a camera, either filming or taking photos I couldn't be too sure. The beautiful brunette beside her pointing things out the boys and I were doing, helping her jot down some sort of notes. I assumed they were here for work even though by the look of things they weren't getting too much done.

'So get out, get out, get out of my head

And Fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing'

Keeping eye contact the entire time it was as if I was singing to only her and her to me. Her singing was a little bit more dramatic and playful- something she had been doing all night with her friend, eyes begging, hands reaching up. Smirking I began to repeat her actions, putting on a show for both the boys and the fans.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, again thank you so much to my lovely reviewers, and the people who have subscribedfavourited my story!**

**Sorry this chapter has taken a while to get up, I've been having major trouble writing the Harry's POV part. It definitely didn't end up how I wanted it but I decided to keep it anyway due to needing to properly introduce the Gemma character/kind of needing a filler chapter etc so I hope you like it anyway though and I hope it makes sense, if not I can always replace it later on!**

**I'll try to have the next chapter up within the next couple of days.**

**Thank you!**


	4. STARBUCKS

**HARRY STYLES POV**

'Harry baby, I'm going to get a drink, would you like one?' The tall dirty blonde sitting next to me asked.

'Nah babe, I'm fine' I replied, thankful for her finally leaving.

Our last show in London went reasonably well I thought. I mean, besides me stuffing up every so often, it was possibly one of the best shows we've had, fun wise of course. Now at one of our band member's after party, I couldn't be any more bored.

Gazing around the room, I spotted Lou who was drunkenly snogging off some girls face. I think it was his on-off girlfriend Eleanor but who really knows. The somewhat infamous couple had begun dating in 2011, and nearly three years on I couldn't help but wonder why they were still together. The first year of their relationship was good, but I have a feeling that was due to all the touring we did through it, the second year not so well. Louis and Eleanor clashed a little bit too much for anyone's liking, at times even their own. They were just too much alike. I never really understood how opposites could attract, that was until those two got together. I won't even go into detail how many times they have fought in the past two years over stupid pointless things, breaking up for a few weeks then getting back together, always 'hooking up' with other people in between. Maybe their problem was they just got bored of shagging each other for too long that they just needed to spice things up, who knows? That's just one of the reasons why I prefer to stay single.

I once asked Louis how he did it, how he could handle all the bullshit that came with a girlfriend, especially one such as Eleanor. His answer: 'It's called love, young Harold, one day you'll understand.'

No I won't, or at least I hope I don't. I do not plan on having a relationship as dysfunctional as his own.

Zayn was only a few metres down from where Lou was going at it. He was chatting up the blonde who was sitting beside me before. Typical, she wasn't getting what she wanted out of me so she went for him. Ah well, he can have her; I'm not all that interested tonight.

Liam was on a couch beside me with his long term girlfriend Danielle. It was quite sweet how well they've lasted through everything. It was no surprise that Daddy Direction was going to be the first to settle down, we just didn't think it would be with the curly headed girl he met during X-Factor. She'd been with him since the beginning of our journey, it was romantic really. He truly loved her and he deserved to be happy.

Niall was next to me talking to some guy, he looked familiar but I honestly couldn't be bothered thinking about it. Niall was also single. Me, Niall and Zayn forever alone, not much had changed.

'Oi mate', I interrupted, 'I'm going to go now, if that blonde babe Ally-'

'Abby', he corrected, causing me to throw him a warning look. I really was not in the mood

'If that blonde babe Abby comes back looking for me from whatever she's doing with Zayn, could you tell her I was tired or something so I went home?' I asked, 'or not, it doesn't really matter' I threw in carelessly.

'Alright' Niall replied, 'But where are you going?'

'I dunno, out? Maybe home? But somewhere other than here, this party blows.'

In all honestly the party wasn't that bad, I had just been in a bad mood since the end of our show.

I couldn't get the girl in the front row out of my head. I said it had been the best show funwise and it was, all because of her. Throughout the rest of the show we had been creating little dance moves of our own, as well as she would purposely cause me to stuff up. She was fun. I didn't know a single thing about her but she was fun, and she didn't care what anyone thought of her. I liked that

After coming out from our last costume change I was disappointed in seeing that both her and her friend had left. It definitely put a damper on the rest of the night.

I decided to go against my originally decision to avoid having anything to do with her and get one of security to get her number for me. It wouldn't be a first so I hadn't had anything to worry about, I knew they would do it, It just wasn't expected the girl to have left. I didn't know if I'd ever see her again, especially with my life being as hectic as it is and that made me feel sort of disheartened.

I planned to get over it by coming out tonight, getting drunk and getting laid.

But I figured it wouldn't be happening here.

As I was leaving, I quickly grabbed a decent sized bottle of vodka sitting on a table besides the door. I wasn't completely sober, but I wasn't drunk enough yet and not knowing where my night was headed, I thought I might as well be prepared.

**X**

Walking along the rather quiet London streets, I decided that this wasn't the greatest idea I've ever had. It was freezing, I was alone, and this wasn't exactly fun. I usually liked being alone, not that I ever got that much time to be so, but tonight was different.

I could easily just walk into a club or just go home but something kept telling me not too. I felt like I should just keep walking. Maybe I was a little bit more wasted that I thought? Or I was just crazy?

That's when I saw the empty looking Starbucks. It looked like it was open, surprisingly. I didn't think Starbucks would be open at 1am.

The feeling I had told me to go into it, yep I'm definitely going crazy, so feeling that it would be a hell of a lot warmer than out here I did, a body slamming into me as I entered, Frappuccino spilling down my top, greaaaaaaat.

'Oh my gosh, I am so so so sorry' a sweet voice rang from the girl just a few inches shorter than myself.

'Let me help you clean that up' she continued, tilting her head to look up at me, her familiar brown orbs widening.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you lovelys, review review review!<strong>

**PS. Nothing against Eleanor, just fits the story xo**


End file.
